1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to compensating for image blur by moving an image sensor, and more particularly, to compensating for image blur by moving an image sensor after calculating a moving distance and a moving speed of the image sensor based on movement distance and speed of a subject on a camera screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a surveillance camera to obtain an image of a subject, an image sensor is exposed to light for a predetermined time to obtain one image frame. When a moving subject is captured, the subject does not stand still, and thus, image blur may be generated due to movement of the subject. In this case, information about the moving subject may be lost in a captured image, and thus, the surveillance camera may not operate properly.